Meeting with the Elders
by Heaven91
Summary: Missing scene from The Broken Son. Leo has been called to the Heavens for a meeting with the elders about a power he shouldn't have…If you haven't read Chapter 6 of TBS I'll advise you not to read this just yet.


**Meeting with the Elders**

Leo was helping Piper take down the last of the decorations from Patty's party thinking about the power he had used earlier on in the day. He was in shock. Usually only Elders have that power and he didn't realise he had it until earlier on that day when he had been angry no, furious at his youngest son who had suffered the repercussions.

_**Flashback**_

"_Say the spell" Chris just looked at him confused "are you deaf as well as incredibly stupid? Say the spell to close your bond" even though he controlled the room and who enters and exits he couldn't risk anything and Chris obeyed and quickly recited the spell. After he'd done this, Leo spoke again. "Now, you have used enough magic today, so now it's my turn"_

"_What?" Chris said, wide eyed as he saw electricity form around his father's hands. "no!" suddenly Chris felt a fierce burning sensation all over his body as two bolts of electricity flew at him and raised him into the air for a few seconds then throwing him into the wall behind him. He crashed to the floor with a thump but was still conscious._

"_You know you shouldn't use the book without an adult" he said with a zap "you know you shouldn't be in the attic" he said with another zap then walked over to the limp but conscious child and grabbed his hair to navigate his head to face him. "So why when I got up to the attic, were you a culprit of both?" _

"_I was warning Wyatt that grown-ups were coming *cough*" he explained in a quiet feeble voice. "Wyatt said a fire spell *cough* I wanted to help put it out *cough* so found the water spell but I didn't" he tried pulling himself up but the pain was too much. "Argh I didn't know how to stop it *cough* I'm sorry"_

"_Liar!" Leo shouted as he threw the child's head down and slapped him "Wyatt isn't that careless" Leo got his hands ready to charge up again._

"_Daddy please don't" was all Chris could muster before he was hit with electricity once again and was writhing in pain for what seemed like an eternity, until Leo finally stopped before he killed the poor boy. The last thing Chris saw were his fathers' shoes walking towards him before he blacked out. _

_**End Flashback**_

He didn't realise how powerful he was. _"That will definitely come in handy when keeping Chris under control in future" _he thought as he began to take down the 'Happy 6th Birthday Patty' banner down and he must've gotten too into his thoughts because he was snapped out of it by Piper.

"Leo? Hello, earth to Leo"

"What? Huh?"

"Are ya gonna take the banner down, or hold it up forever?" She asked sarcastically

"Sorry I was miles away" he apologised as he carried on his task

"I noticed. Can we speed things up a little I want to go to bed tonight" She'd let her Dad, Sisters and their families go home after the most of the clear up was done, leaving the decorations and gave her sons a break letting them have dinner because they hadn't eaten all afternoon , before sending them to bed early after their breaking of the no going to the attic and using the book without supervision rule and nearly setting the house on fire, then nearly flooding it now leaving her and Leo to take down the decorations alone.

"Why don't we leave this until tomorrow?" he said affectionately, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist "and go to bed now" he said as leant down to kiss her.

"Because tomorrow I have to take the kids to dads, go to the club, sort out the inventory, train the new bartender, let the band in to sound check, then I have to collect the kids in my break, cook dinner, set the kids on their chores, talk to grams to find out the spell she used to keep us out of the attic and then go back to the club to open up and let the staff in, take the kids to the back room and make sure they have something to entertain themselves with while I run the club for the night" she ranted "so can we please get this done?" she asked while pushing herself away from him and carrying on with the task. Then there was a jingle.

"Sorry honey, the elders are calling me" he said apologetically.

"Can't it wait?" she asked, clearly frustrated at their timing. When there was another jingle.

"I'm sorry Honey, it's important" and he orbed out before she could object.

**MWTE**

"Zola" Leo greeted the first elder he saw "What's wrong?" he asked with great concern.

"The council have called a meeting and need you present" the Elder explained looking worried.

"What? Why? Does it regard the Charmed Ones?" Leo asked, now feeling uneasy.

"Please, follow me" Zola replied, leading Leo to a large marble room where the Council resided and were engaged in a big discussion but abruptly stopped when the door closed behind Leo and Zola rejoined the group.

"Leo" a stern looking grey haired elder said, breaking the silence. "How are you?" he asked to ease the tension a little bit.

"I'm fine thank you" Leo politely replied "I don't mean to be rude but is this going to take long? I was helping my wife clean up from our niece's party and well, you know Pipers temper" he chuckled nervously and a few elders murmured in agreement to the last comment.

"That depends" a brunette Elder answered.

"On?" Leo asked.

"Your Co-operation of course" a blonde, female elder replied.

"My co-operation? What are you talking about?" he asked, getting nervous and a little agitated. Zola now took over;

"Leo it has come to our attention that you posses a power that you should not have" this now stuck panic in the whitelighter but he decided play dumb

"Power?"

"Yes. This power should only be an Elder power. We are investigating how you obtained this power and checking other whitelighters for this, mistake" Zola explained in a calm voice.

"And what is this power you speak of?" Leo asked, still feigning ignorance.

"Electrokinesis" upon hearing this Leo's stomach dropped did they know he used it on Chris? "We felt you use it Leo and I'm afraid we must take it from you"

"What? Why? As whitelighter to The Charmed Ones I think it would be useful in aiding them in battles with demons" Leo argued in a desperate attempt to keep the power.

"Leo this power should only belong to an Elder an-"

"Then make me an Elder!" Leo shouted, cutting Zola off.

"You are not yet ready to become one of us and if we did agree to make you an Elder you would have to reside up here, do you know what that means?" the Elder asked trying to make Leo see reason by playing the family card.

"It means I won't be able to see my family" Leo replied sombrely "but I really think it would help the Charmed Ones greatly in the more difficult battles" he attempted to argue again.

"Do they not have powerful children?" the brunette Elder asked.

"Yes but c'mon they're just kids!"

"Are they not capable of helping the sisters when there is an attack?"

"Yes but the sisters don't always like getting the kids involved, especially in the bigger battles and that is where I think this power could benefit them! C'mon it's too dangerous to make the kids fight in the bigger battles, Wyatt is the oldest and he's only thirteen and most of them are under ten years old you cannot expect them to always put there lives at risk!" he argued, hoping that it would work.

"It is their destiny to follow in the footsteps of the Charmed Ones" the grey haired elder retorted.

"You gotta be kidding me? Patty is only six years old! The twins are only seven and Melinda a year older than them! Yes Prue and Junior are nearly ten but they can't always be expected to fight and Chris-" Leo let out an exasperated groan.

"Leo it is their birthright as the offspring of a Charmed One to fight for the greater good. We will take this power from you; it does not belong to a whitelighter"

"You know what, fine! Take it!" Leo shouted in anger, knowing he was fighting a losing battle and they did just that. They all reached their arms towards Leo and collectively pulled it out of him. Suddenly, a blue light came out of his chest and evaporated into the air.

"Thank you for your co-operation Leo, you may return to your wife" Said Zola and Leo shot them all a glare before orbing out of the heavens.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey my TBS readers! I thought I'd bring you a little justice for Leo's misuse of electrokinesis. What do think? Pop me a review and let me know what you think! :)**_

_**Heaven x**_


End file.
